Powinowactwo (MTC)
Powinowactwa (ang. Affinities) są najpowszechniejszymi i najmniej wyczerpującymi zdolnościami Powstałych w Mumii: Klątwie, przeciwnie do o wiele potężniejszych Sentencji. Inaczej niż wampirze Dyscypliny lub Dary wilkołaków, Powinowactwa zazwyczaj manifestują się spontanicznie w mumiach, albo zapamięane z poprzedniego cyklu lub wyrafinowane z pięciorakiej duszy istoty. Wymagają jedynie okazjonalnie wydania Siły Woli, a czasem nie wymagają nawet rzutu do aktywacji. Powinowactwa Duszy Powinowactwa, które manifestują się jako funkcja duszy Powstałego, wymagają uprzednio wyrafinowanej pięciorakiej duszy. Mumia musi spełniać wymagania powinowactwa (minimalna wartość jednego lub więcej Filarów) nim zamanifestuje to powinowactwo, oznaczając iż powinowactwa duszy są poniekąd zależne od Dekretu postaci. Powinowactwa Ab Ab czyli serce stanowi siedlisko emocji, myśli, woli oraz intencji. * Błogosławiona Dusza (Blessed Soul): The mummy can spend Willpower to reduce the target number of Social Attribute/Skill tests. * Boskie Oblicze (Divine Countenance): The mummy can spend Pillar dots to boost Social Attributes for a scene. * Epickie Serce (Epic Heart): Drawing from inner strength, the mummy can recover Willpower more easily, add Ab rating to meditation rolls, and doesn't suffer untrained penalties on Social Skills. * Chwalebna Postawa (Glorious Mien): The Arisen gains the four-dot version of the Striking Looks Merit and can spend Willpower to gain a mantle of authority. (Different for the Deceived, see Book of the Deceived). * Cudowny Dobroczyńca (Miraculous Benefactor): The mummy spends a Willpower to reduce the target number of a roll for an ally or follower. * Głos Sumienia (Voice of Conscience: The Arisen coerces the target into following their Virtue no matter the cost. * Uzdrawiająca Porada (Healing Counsel): Merely by speaking, the mummy can heal Morality loss. * Ponowne Rządy Faraona (Pharaoh Reigns Anew): Fate provides the Arisen with ample opportunities to increase Social Merits and when dots in Social Merits are lost it does not cost experience to restore them. * Oczyma Duszy (Soulsight): The mummy can sense the heart of a target, possibly including emotional state, Virtue, Vice, Pillar rating, Morality, or possession. Powinowactwa Ba Ba czyli osobowość, dusza. * Auspicious Mastery: The mummy can spend Willpower to reduce the target number of Mental Attribute/Skill tests. * Beast Companion: A link is formed with a chosen animal, chosen during each incarnation and remaining until the creature's death. * Falcon Soul Aloft: Although a mummy with this Affinity cannot fly, he can automatically gauge jumps, addes Ba rating to jumping, lowers the target number for jumping and balancing, ignore environmental penalties for jumps, and suffers less damage from falls. * Wisdom of the Ancients: The mummy gains the Divine Countenance Merit (Mummy: the Curse p. 102) but for Mental Attributes rather than Social. * Living in Now: The mummy focuses her mind and does not take untrained penalties for Mental Skills, can see in the dark, or can spend a Willpower to ignore all penalties for one Skill (only internal penalties for Physical Skills). * Running Like Flight: The Arisen gains the Fleet of Foot Merit and can double her speed when unobserved by living creatures. * Sight Beyond Eyes: The mummy's perception shifts to either see a time and space of Fate's chosing, to view any location known to her, or to glimpse an impending ambush. * Soul Infusion: The Arisen can entwine his soul with another's, allowing them to trade up to 10 points of Willpower per day. Powinowactwa Ka Ka czyli witalność. * Anointed Prowess: The mummy can spend Willpower to reduce the target number of Physical Attribute/Skill tests. * Enduring Flesh: The mummy's body is able to ignore penalties from environmental conditions like heat or cold and can convert some aggravated damage to lethal damage. * Dauntless Explorer: The mummy's Ka rating helps to resist fear effects, carry heavy loads, inspires followers, and explorers new territories. * Guardian Wrath: The Arisen gains a bonus to unarmed close combat, suffers no damage for striking inanimate objects, and (while she has Strength or greater) can upgrade bashing damage to lethal. * Living Monolith: The mummy ignores wound penalties, does not suffer untrained penalties for Physical Skills, and can pay Willpower to boost lifting capacity for a scene. * Retributive Curse: Those who kill the mummy are cursed: anyone responsible for his death is cursed with bad luck and while he is meditating, unconscious, or dead it's more difficult to steal from the mummy. * Dominating Might: The mummy gains inhuman strength and physical power. * Paragon Shames the Weak: As an instant action or a reflexive action after an exceptional success, the mummy can spend a Willpower and attempt to afflict competitors iwth the Inferiority Complex derangement. * Shrouding Aura: The mummy is difficult to located and can spend Willpower to turn aside physical harm. Powinowactwa Ren Ren czyli imię. * Familiar Face: The mummy's face seems familiar, allowing her to ingratiate herself into mortal society more easily. * Gift of Truth: By spending a Willpower, the mummy can temporarily make a mortal a Witness. At higher Ren ratings, they can bestow Language Merits or the Common Sense Merit. * Radiant Lifeforce: The Arisen may voluntarily take aggravated damage to lose a derangement, automatically bless living beings with the Quick Healer Merit, and stabilize an Incapacitated character with a Willpower. * Blessed Panoply: The mummy's possessions do not rust, rot, or suffer the passage of time and they can be cleaned or located with a thought. * Charmed Lives: The life of the Arisen is free from small inconveniences, has extraordinary luck, and ignore environmental penalties. * Enlightened Senses: The Arisen can see into Twilight, gains bonuses to certain rolls, can interpret facts more easily, and reduces range penalties. * Shadows Amongst Fallen Pillars: The mummy can navigate in any city by feeling it's parallel to ancient Irem. Book of the Deceived. * Donning the Veil of Deceit: The mummy hides herself from the attention of others, always seeming to belong in any situation. Book of the Deceived. * Godsight: The mummy can sense the supernatural including the Sekhem rating of other Arisen and, with the spending of a Willpower, any supernatural being or phenomenon. * Nihilist Awakening: Spending a Willpower, a mummy can attempt to afflict a target with the Depression derangement. * Words Summoned Forth: The mummy can spend Willpower to attempt to afflict the target with the Vocalization derangement or worse. * Blessed of the Black Stars: The mummy gains a blessing from dark gods, giving them bonus dice associated with dramatic failures. Book of the Deceived. * Auspicious Repose: The mummy enters a meditative sleep that temporarily halts their Descent. Book of the Deceived. * Echoes of the Rattled Chains: The mummy learns about the attachments of a target, their broader role in the world. Book of the Deceived. * Eternal Legend: The mummy's legend is so powerful she can reach out to cultists whether active or in the death sleep, her cult will always grow even while she is in Duat, and the mummy can bless fellow Arisen. (Different for the Deceived, see Book of the Deceived). * Ever-Dying Flame: The mummy's Sekhem rating is adjusted by their current location's manifestation modifier (maximum 10, minimum 1). Book of the Deceived. * Horror Among Horrors: The mummy can use his monstrous nature to create an aura of dread. Book of the Deceived. * Resplendent Oracle: The mummy encourages Sybaritic visions. Book of the Deceived. * Unspeakable Name: The mummy's very name carries a portion of the curse with it. Book of the Deceived. * Whispers to My Body: The mummy can command his body's shape and substance. Book of the Deceived. * Word of Life: The mummy may be summoned more readily than other Deathless. Book of the Deceived. Powinowactwa Sheut Sheut czyli cień. * Beast Soul Fury: As a reflexive action and costing one Willpower, the mummy turns into a snarling monster of pure Sheut. * Deathsight: The mummy is able to more easily notice undead creatures and shield themselves from such creatures. They are also able to mystically see a target's Vice, Morality, and Sheut ratings. * Grip of Death: The mummy gains a bonus to grapple, mystically silences grappled opponents, easily rises to her feet, and catch bullets. * Night Creature: Becoming a creature of darkness, the mummy reduces the target number of Stealth rolls, can spend a Willpower to live within the darkness, and can spend a Willpower to gain powers against the Shuankhsen. * Rouse the Khaibit: The mummy transforms internally into a raving monster until he can force himself out of it. Temporarily, his Memory drops to zero, his Virtue disappears, and he regains more Willpower by indulging his Vice and is pushed to do so. * Voice of Temptation: The Arisen coerces the target into indulging their Vice, no matter the cost. * Ancient Horror Unveiling: The target of the affinity develops a phobia derrangement towards the mummy. * By Steps Unseen: The Arisen hides herself with her shadow-soul and can teleport to a location she can see. * Fearsome Soul: The mummy gives into his darker side, gaining Willpower by indulging in his Vice and interrogating subjects easily. Powinowactwa Gildii Każda Gildia Powstałych posiada powinowactwa znane tylko ich członkom. Miast wymogów filarowych, powinowactwa te wymagają Statusu Gildii w celu dopuszczenia do tajemnic. Znane każdej Gildii: * Artist's Inner Eye (Any +: Attuning itsself to the energies around it, the mummy increases its ability to activate kepher. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Reliquary Wellspring (Any +): Mummies gain more control over the concerns of their guild. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Silence Utterance Vessel (Any +): By touching an object, the Arisen can "bottle" an utterance for later use. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Faithful Servant's Blessing (Any +): The Arisen's activities are blessed when they serve the purpose of their guild. Guildhalls of the Deathless. Maa-Kep * Affable Aid (Maa-Kep +): The engravers can use this affinity to improve their ability to perception, seduction, and evoking gratitude, making it stronger by spending Willpower. * Guild Envoy (Maa-Kep +): This is a collective name for four separate Affinities which connects one of the Second Hands to another guild: Accounting the Corroded (Mesen-Nebu), Cutting the Reed (Sesha-Hebsu), Digging in the Dirt (Su-Menent), and Bind the Sunset (Tef-Aabhi). Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Flail of Scorn (Maa-Kep +): The mummy can use these powers to force slaves, in their former roles as the drivers of the Nameless Empire's masses. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Ever-Pertinent Authority (Maa-Kep +): The Second Hand's ability with amulets extends even to mundane objects with strong philosophical weight. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Watcher of Watchmen (Maa-Kep ): The mummy can justify ruthless actions to itself, resisting degeneration for acting cruelly. Guildhalls of the Deathless. Mesen-Nebu * Divine Flesh (Mesen-Nebu +): Hardening their flesh, alchemists can improve their ability at interrogation, oratory, and armor. * Knowledge Transmutation (Mesen-Nebu +): The alchemist distills experience and ability into a target. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Equivalency Principle (Mesen-Nebu +): The alchemist can assess the worth of something or speed along a transformation. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Blessed Catalyst (Mesen-Nebu +): The mummy takes a valuable object and dissolves it in pure water and Sekhem to temporarily grant a Merit. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Refined Purity of Purpose (Mesen-Nebu ): The Arisen converts valuable objects into a destiny of success for all that surround it. Guildhalls of the Deathless. Sesha-Hebsu * Eyes of Justice (Sesha-Hebsu +): Scribes use this affinity to improve their ability to see through deception, investigate crimes, identify relics, and find Lifeless and murderers. * So It Is Written (Sesha-Hebsu +): The Scribe can enchant any writing with certain powers. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Letters Writ Upon Rivers (Sesha-Hebsu +): With a thought and gesture, the Scribe can cause writing to appear anywhere in the world. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Ashes for Ink (Sesha-Hebsu +): Touching a blank medium, the Scribe can recall any text which was written but now is lost to the world. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Erudite Bastion of Perfection (Sesha-Hebsu ): The Scribe gains mastery over the True Names of creatures and things, changing its role in the pattern of the world. Guildhalls of the Deathless. Su-Menent * Fated Soul (Su-Menent +): With this affinity, the shepherd is better at healing/diagnosing wounds, memorizing, and resisting intimidation and supernatural compulsion. * Flesh-Culled Secrets (Su-Menent +): Gesturing to a skull, the mummy can pull its secrets from the dead bone. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Withering Judgment (Su-Menent +): The mummy's hand can wither or renew as it judges the target. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Dark Offerings (Su-Menent +): By using a weapon made primarily of animal remains, the mummy will find its attacks more potent to wound the unworthy. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Wisdom From Ruin (Su-Menent ): The Priest becomes more attuned to the world and Duat, gaining insight and power. Guildhalls of the Deathless. Tef-Aabhi * Model Lifeweb (Tef-Aabhi +): Mummies of the Father of Idols use this affinity to improve their ability to create art, solve enigmas, studying objects, and read the patterns of the world. * Guardian Statue Empowerment (Tef-Aabhi +): The mummy can make statuettes of people which will protect them from attacks. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Paths Trod by 10,000 Feet (Tef-Aabhi +): The mummy is able to read the heka of a city's traffic patterns, guiding them through the hive of life. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Ripples Upon the River (Tef-Aabhi +): The mummy is constantly aware of the motes of heka around it, feeling intention and movement to its advantage. Guildhalls of the Deathless. * Builder's Wisdom (Tef-Aabhi ): The Tef-Aabhi gains an advantage when designing or building part of its guild's greater plan. Powinowactwa Gildii Zwiedzonych * Face of Endless Lies (Akhem-Urtu +): The Deceived is able to take on the appearance of another creature. Book of the Deceived. * As Whispers in the Night (Akhem-Urtu +): The Deceived is able to hide herself in body and spirit. Book of the Deceived. * Syllables of the Broken Word (Akhem-Urtu +): The Restless Star gains unparalleled power over True Names. Book of the Deceived. * Chasing the Name (Akhem-Urtu +): The Deceived can use kepher to track enemies. Book of the Deceived. * Presence in Faith (Akhem-Urtu : The mummy gains extreme control over his cult. Book of the Deceived. * Exquisitely Artful Vengeance (Akhem-Urtu :) The Akhem-Urtu gains 9-again on rolls against someone whose name he knows and who has caused him personal harm. Book of the Deceived. * Word is the Will (Akhem-Urtu +): Witnessing masterful artwork or celestial events allows the Deceived to regain Willpower, and the mummy is more powerful against one target. Book of the Deceived. * So Speaks the Muse (Akhem-Urtu ): The Deceived gulidmaster becomes a powerful and terrible source of inspiration. Book of the Deceived. Powinowactwa zguby Wynaturzone powinowactwa Shuankhsen pochodzące od ich pana Ammut, choć także Powstali mogą korzystać z nich kosztem swych dusz. Wymogiem dla powinowactw zguby (ang. bane affinities) są maksymalne wartości Moralności, co nie jest problemem dla wynaturzonych sługusów Pożeracza, lecz oznaczać rozplątanie mumii służącej Sędziom. Powinowactwa te są przeklętymi i dramatycznymi porażkami, gdyż wykorzystywanie ich może wywołać rzuty na degenerację, okultystyczne schorzenia lub gorzej. Przykładowe powinowactwa zguby z Mummy: The Curse Rulebook to: * Ammut's Feast (Morality - ): The mummy devours a human heart to recharge his supernatural resources. * Blood Cartouche (Morality - ): With a ritual involving the full name of an ally, the mummy gains the ability to share wounds and ailments with that person. * Hateful Bau (Morality - ): The mummy is able to inspire hatred and zealous fury in a group of people. * Shadow Rending (Morality - ; Sheut ): The mummy forges shadows into weapons. * Wormheart (Morality - ): By indulging her Vice, the mummy feeds a flesh-eating worm to burrow into opponents and devour their hearts for the mummy's power. Różne powinowactwa Niektóre powinowactwa nie mają wymogów Filaru lub też nie popadają w żadną z normalnych kategorii. * Entombed Glory (no prerequisite): The Arisen can spend Willpower to boost Sekhem while in their tomb. * God-King's Scepter (Cult 3): When making Attribute or Skill tests solely targeting members of her cult, the mummy lowers the target number by one. Źródła *MTC: Mummy: The Curse Rulebook *MTC: Guildhalls of the Deathless